Marry Me
by e1981
Summary: A meeting between two people, unknown to each other. What happens?


**Marry me**

**Pairing: **Smacked

**Summery: **_A meeting between two people unknown to each other. What happens?_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except for the name of the café owner, Keon and the name of the café, The Briki, is actually Greek for the pot; as in what you make Greek coffee in. Characters all belong to _CBS, Paramount & Jerry Bruckheimer _and_ Anthony Zuiker_. Lyrics belong to _Train_

**A/N: **I'm still working on _"Watching over Lucy" _as well as a new Smacked story. I am however a little stuck on both of them at the moment. Been listening to the song _"Marry me" by Train _a bit and came up with this little piece. Hope you enjoy it!

_Forever can never be long enough for me_

_Feel like I've had long enough with you_

_Forget the world now, we won't let them see_

_But there's one thing left to do_

As Mac opened the door to The Briki, the small Greek café, he always visited every morning before work I was struck by a feeling he had never sensed before. It was something new to him. It was early and normally the small place would be closed at this hour. However being next door neighbour with the New York Crime lab the owner usually opened before the first rays of sunshine woke the city.

Being a light sleeper Mac was the first costumer of the day but this day, this particular morning, he wasn't. Someone else was in the café when he entered.

"Good morning Detective Taylor! Still can't sleep huh?" the nice, smiling owner said as he noticed the man walk in his direction.

"Good morning Keon. I'll have the usual thanks." Mac said not answering the question as he tried hiding a yawn escape.

As Keon, the owner, made Mac his black coffee with two sugars Mac felt a pair of eyes watching him. He looked up and saw the reflection of a brown, curly haired female sitting behind him. The woman was watching his back intensively but when she noticed Mac looking at her reflection she quickly gathered her things and walked out the front door.

As Mac saw the woman leave Keon came back with his coffee. The owner noticed the puzzled look on the tough man in front of him.

"Something wrong Detective?" he asked

"Uhm, no. Thanks!" Mac said taking his coffee and paying what he owned. He turned to leave but stopped at the door.

"Actually Keon, the woman who was in here; do you know her?" Mac asked

"Not really. She started coming here last week. Always early, always ordering the same; black coffee and a bagel with feta cheese. Why? You know her?"

"No never seen her before. Thanks." he lifted his Styrofoam coffee cup, opened the door and walked outside.

Throughout the day Mac couldn't shake the feeling he had been struck with when he entered the café that morning. He was caught off guard at crime scenes, not hearing what his team members was saying. Why was it that some unknown female could distract him by only occupying his mind? He had to find out who she was.

His shifted ended late as usual, it was long past midnight when the head detective left the crime lab. Leaving the building and walking towards his Avalanche parked in the underground garage the same feeling from the previous morning hit him. He looked around the garage but he couldn't see anyone in the dark area around him.

He reached his car, got in and went home.

_Now that the weight had lifted_

_Love has surely shifted my way_

_Marry me today and every day_

_Marry me if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe_

_Say you will, say you will_

_Two weeks later_

Mac walked closer to the café. Every morning for the last two weeks there had been another person in the café when he entered, a mysterious woman. They hadn't talked or even said hello to each other but for some reason Mac still couldn't get her out of his mind. He had asked Keon, the café owner, questions about her and to his surprise he got some answers. Her name was Stella Bonasera, she had recently moved to the city from Boston, she was working near by and had taken a liking to The Briki because of her Greek origin.

"You know Detective, she's been asking about you as well." Keon told Mac as he was waiting for his coffee.

"What have you told her?" he asked curiously

"That you work next door, in the crime lab, and that you're a single, non sleeping, middle aged man asking a lot of questions about my customers. Well one in particular." Keon said back giving Mac his coffee.

"Why don't you say hello this morning? You have to start somewhere you know." the café owner said as he noticed to woman, Stella, walk towards his front door with a smile on her face.

Mac heard the door open and saw the smile on Keon's face.

"I'll pay for hers as well." Mac said quietly.

Keon nodded, turned around and started preparing Stella's coffee and bagel. Mac put the money on the counter, turned around and smiled at the woman looking at him. He took a deep breath and started walking towards the front door. The woman stood looking at him, blocking his way. Stopping in front of the woman they locked eyes for a short moment before she stepped to her left to let him pass by.

Keon stood with his back to his two customers as he heard a vague phrase uttered.

"Hello!"

_Promise me you'll always be happy by my side_

_I promise to sing to you when all the music dies_

_And marry me today and every day_

_Marry me if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe_

_Say you will, say you will marry me_


End file.
